1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of machines for disposing of tree stumps. In a more particular sense, the invention has reference to a machine for apparatus of this type that is so designed as to swiftly and easily, with a minimum of labor, core a stump to remove and split its center for use thereof as firewood, leaving only a hollow, relatively loose mass of dirt and small roots both of which can be readily salvaged, along with attached debris, capable of being readily disposed of.
The invention thus relates, in a specific sense, to the field of coring tree stumps that have been pulled out of the ground.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to split stumps, bore holes in the centers thereof, quarter logs, or chew into stumps with toothed wheels for the purpose of breaking them up. However, it has never been proposed, so far as is known, to provide a machine which will remove the entire center of the stump as a complete core, and then split it into a plurality of pieces of usable firewood, while at the same time, leaving the surrounding portion of the stump as a loose mass of roots that can be easily ground for use as a mulching material or the like. Also remaining after removal of the core is a quantity of earth which can be reclaimed.
The present invention has as its overall, broad purpose the provision of a machine of this type.